Ashes Ashes We All Fall Down
by Eminnis
Summary: "Ashes, ashes, we all fall down." A deadly disease. A small child who sings a ghostly song. Are the two connected? The brothers investigate and discover an evil. What happens when one brother falls victim to it? hurt!Dean, caring!Sam.
1. Prologue

**Hi! New story! I've been into Supernatural lately and I've been tossing this idea around for a while. Decided to do a prologue and see what people think. This takes place after 5x15, Dead Men Don't Wear Plaid. Everything from there out will be AU. For the sake of the story I'm going to slow down Castiel's fall. He's still falling but he's just starting to lose his mojo. Let me know if I should continue the story or not please.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own them. If I did, I'd have made this story happen ages ago in an episode.**

* * *

**Prologue**

"Dean!" Sam cried, throwing himself towards his brother as he collapsed.

Dean's eyes widened and he continued to cough. He struggled to get air into his lungs, but they seemed to be closing up on him. He didn't notice the choked sob that escaped his lips.

Sam knelt next to his brother, lifting him up and cradling him gently.

"Hang on." He whispered softly. "Castiel will return soon. He'll help."

"S'mmy…" Dean mumbled. He gave another wet cough. This time it was accompanied by a trickle of blood.

"Shoot Dean, hang on. Please! Just breathe slowly Dean, hang in there." Sam pleaded.

"Tryin'." Dean grunted, gasping again.

Sam watched his brother with worried eyes. Shivers wracked his body and heat from the fever radiated off of him. Sweat covered his body and he clung to Sam.

"Please…please hang on Dean. Hang on." Sam whispered.

Dean tried to speak, but went into another coughing fit.

"Sorry, S'mmy." He mumbled.

Dean met his brothers eyes, tears glistening in them. He searched his brother's eyes once, and then Dean went limp, his eyes fluttering shut.

"Dean? Dean! Come on man, wake up!" Sam begged.

There wasn't a response. Sam swallowed hard. _Please_, he begged mentally. But Dean didn't stir.

Sam bent his head over the limp form in his arms and cried.

* * *

So that's the start! Any guesses as to what's wrong? Please review!

Eminnis


	2. Seriously?

**Thanks to all for the reviews! Also thanks to my beta IamCastiel for getting this back quickly. Here's the next chapter!****

* * *

******

Chapter One: Seriously?

Sam bolted upright as the door to the motel he and his brother currently resided in banged open.

He squinted at the light the shone through.

"Dean?"

"Get up lazy bones! Breakfast!"

Sam groaned but climbed out of his warm bed. He walked over to the small table and accepted the donut and coffee his brother handed to him.

"Thanks." He mumbled. Dean nodded in reply.

"So what's our next case?" Sam asked.

"Dunno." Dean replied around a mouthful of food. Sam wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Dude, that's gross."

Dean shrugged. Sam sighed, about to say more on the matter but was stopped short when Castiel abruptly appeared beside Dean.

Dean jumped slightly.

"Cas! Door!"

"Sorry." Castiel didn't sound the least bit sorry. Dean scowled.

"What do you need Cas?" Sam inquired, shooting his brother a look.

"There is something I thought you may be interested in." Castiel handed a newspaper to Sam. Sam's eyes widened as he read the headline.

**HUNDREDS DIE FROM DEADLY DISEASE**

Sam frowned as he read the history. The city had a record of very little illness. there had been no new residents to the city and vermin population was extremely low. The most shocking part of the entire thing was that the disease was coming on fast and staying only in that city. Most of the population was ill if not dead already. And it was only getting worse.

"Doesn't seem like our kind of thing." Dean remarked, having read the paper over his brother's shoulder.

"Why not?" Sam asked.

"It's just sickness Sam."

"It's sticking strictly to that city, despite the fact there are several towns not far from it."

"Well they've quarantined it."

"Doesn't matter. Towns that close should be affected but they're not. Come on Dean it's worth looking into."

Dean sighed.

"Fine. But in return you go on food runs for a month."

Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Seriously? Whatever Dean, let's just pack up and get out of here. Go check us out and I'll load the car."

"I will meet you there. Call to inform me of your location." Castiel stated. He vanished with a flutter of wings and Dean went to check them out.

Fifteen minutes later they were on the road heading towards the city of Upper Lake, California.

* * *

So kind of short but I promise next chapter will be longer. Please let me know what you thought!

Eminnis


	3. History

**Hi! Okay here's the next chapter. Long, as I said it would get. Also for those of you who like hurt!Dean next chapter will be a treat. Please let me know what you think!

* * *

**

Chapter Two: History

"I assure you agents, we are a very clean city." Dr. Walsh stated as he led Sam and Dean down the halls of the pristine hospital.

"We're sure of that Dr. Walsh, we're only here because we were assigned this." Sam sighed. This was the tenth time Dr. Walsh had stated they were a clean city. It was getting old.

"Why are the FBI interested in this anyway? It's just sickness."

"Yes well we believe this may not be just sickness."

Dr. Walsh's eyes widened.

"You mean terrorist?" he whispered.

"We're not at liberty to discuss that." Dean stated.

Dr. Walsh nodded gravely.

Dean rolled his eyes.

"Was there anything in common between all the people who caught the disease?"

"I don't think so…"

Dean huffed in irritation. Great. Another idiot. Now they'd have to hunt down all the information on their own. Sam elbowed his brother in the ribs.

"And has the disease been identified yet?" he questioned.

"Yes. But it's odd. It's the bubonic, septicemia, and pneumonic plague."

Dean frowned.

"Isn't the plague just the plague?"

"No. There are three types."

"What's the difference?" Sam questioned.

"Well bubonic affects the lymph glands. Septicemia affects the blood and pneumonic targets the lungs. I've found all three in each victim."

"Don't you have some sort of vaccine for it nowadays?" Dean's voice held a note of accusation. One neither the doctor nor Sam missed. Dr. Walsh narrowed his eyes.

"We do but for some reason it's not working. We've tested over and over again and it works fine. But for some reason it's useless in this case. More and more are dying. There's nothing we can do to stop it. The city will be shut down if this goes on much longer."

"Thank you for your time doctor. We'll check back in with you later. Please inform us if there's anything odd that you remember or discover."

Sam then practically dragged his brother out of the building.

They got in the car and Dean sighed.

"Guess this means more research. Great." He complained.

"Oh knock it off Dean. It's not like you actually research anyway. You just go to bars and leave me with the work load."

Dean grinned at his younger brother.

"Perks of being older Sammy."

Sam rolled his eyes. Dean put the car in drive and drove back to the motel.

Several hours later Sam shut the laptop lid with force.

"That's it!" he exclaimed.

"What?" Dean asked.

"You!"

"What about me?"

"You're just sitting there watching Dr. Sexy and leaving me to do the work. Get your butt over here and research for a bit!"

"Sam didn't I say? It's the perks of-"

The look on Sam's face stopped the remark in its tracks. Not that Dean was actually afraid of his little brother, and if he was he'd never tell, he just didn't want to deal with how moody Sam could get.

"Okay okay! Relax!" Dean grumbled as he got up and walked over to Sam.

Sam pushed a pile of books towards him.

"What? No! I want the computer!"

"Oh quit whining! Now research! I'm going out."

"Why?"

Dean was totally_ not _pouting, okay?

"Dean," Sam smirked. "Are you pouting?"

"What? No! Just…why are you going out college boy, you're the one better at research. With me it'll take all night!"

"I know. Which is why I'm already done."

The look on Dean's face was priceless.

"Then why in all of heaven do I have to research?"

Sam smirked again.

"Because I'm not sharing what I've learned. Not until you spend at least two hours researching and have something to show for it."

Dean's death glare was lost as Sam stepped out the door.

"Don't you dare mess up my car!" Dean shouted as the door closed.

Dean sighed and glared at the books in front of him. Hesitantly he picked one up and started to read.

"Hello Dean."

Dean jumped, dropping the book and losing his place.

"Darn it Cas! I told you not to do that!"

Castiel frowned.

"Why are you thinking 'evil thing' over and over?"

Dean frowned.

"Stay out of my head."

"Of course Dean. What was the 'evil thing'?"

"The darn book."

Castiel looked genuinely confused.

"I highly doubt the book is evil, is there anything satanic in it?"

"No, it's just…I just don't want to research Cas…Hey, you wanna help me out?"

"I am under strict orders from Samuel not to help you, no matter how much you beg or plead."

Dean groaned.

"I will disobey those orders. Where do you want me to start?"

Dean grinned and handed Castiel one of the books.

"Thanks man. I can't believe Sam actually gave you orders not to help."

About two hours later Sam stepped into the hotel room. He rolled his eyes when he saw Castiel alone at the table, his nose buried in one of the books.

"I thought I said not to help him no matter how much he might beg and plead?"

"He did not beg or plead. He just asked."

Sam glared at the sort of smirk on Castiel's face.

"Where is he anyway?"

The sound of retching answered his question.

Without a second thought Sam rushed to the bathroom.

"Dean?"

"'mfine Sammy!"

A few minutes later Dean emerged from the bathroom.

"Seriously, it was just some bad taco."

"Tacos don't like you do they?" Sam asked, remembering the taco incident at the Mystery Spot.

"What?"

"Never mind. So has Cas been doing all the work?"

"No! Only because he insists on reading the entire book instead of just the part about this city in California."

"I thought the point of this was to research?"

"It is Cas it's just…never mind. Anyway. So Sam will you share what you learned now?"

Sam sighed and relented.

"This city was once a breeding ground for the plague. One of the worst to be hit I think."

"So it's another break out."

"No. It would've spread to other cities Dean, it's staying specifically here."

Dean threw his hands up in exasperation.

"What then?"

"I read up on some of the history of the place. There was an old hospital about 15 miles away from here. It's abandoned now. It was the primary hospital for those with the plague though. Maybe they'll know something."

"Like what?"

"Maybe about some of the patients. I mean who knows what could've happened."

"So we're thinking it's a ghost?" Dean asked.

"Maybe. I mean we might as well rule it out." Sam offered.

"That'd have to be one seriously POed ghost."

"Yeah."

Dean frowned. "How would it get people sick? It's a ghost, it's not like it can touch you."

"Maybe it doesn't have to. Most spirits don't have to touch us to beat the heck out of us, why not the same with sickness?"

Dean shrugged in response.

"So when do you wanna head out?" Dean asked his brother.

"It's late. Let's get some sleep and head out in the morning."

"I will see you tomorrow then." Castiel bid the two goodnight and vanished.

"Wish he'd stop doing that." Dean grumbled.

Sam shrugged and crawled into his bed.

"Night Sammy." Dean murmured as he settled down.

"Night."

**~AshesAshesWeAll Fall Down~**

Outside the motel, cloaked in the darkness of the night, a figure watched.

He frowned, perplexed.

Should he approach them now?

No. It was too soon. Wait.

With a nod to himself the figure turned and vanished into the darkness.

As the figure left, a lamp a few feet away flickered and went out.

* * *

**Okay! There's chapter two! Remember that no matter what I WILL finish the story for those I know are following it. Just keep in mind that the more reviews I get the faster I'll update. And I've almost got chapter three done and ready to post. Almost. Please review!**

**Eminnis**


	4. There Goes Breakfast

**And here's another one! For those of you who liked the hurt!Dean here it is! Let me know what you think please!****

* * *

******

Chapter Three: There Goes Breakfast

Birds chirping happily in the trees is _not_ what Sam awoke to.

Instead he woke to the sound of loud retching coming from the bathroom.

_Dean._ Sam instantly thought.

Without second thought he leaped up from the bed and rushed to the bathroom.

The scene he was greeted with was his older brother on his knees, praying to the porcelain goddess.

"Dean!" Sam exclaimed. He dropped to his knees beside his brother.

Dean didn't answer. He gave Sam a quick look before leaning forward again and retching.

Sam looked on in slight shock and sympathy. He wanted to reach out and comfort him but didn't think that even in this state Dean would appreciate a 'chick-flick' moment.

But when Dean started to tremble violently Sam couldn't hold back any longer.

Slightly cautious, Sam laid a hand on Dean's back and rubbed gently.

Surprisingly (and thankfully) Dean didn't complain for once. Instead he leaned slightly into his little brother's touch, soaking up the small amount of comfort the hand provided.

Dean's head ached, his stomach churned. He'd woken up at about five-thirty this morning and left to get an early breakfast. He'd brought leftovers back for Sam. It wasn't much. Just something the convenience store down the street had.

When he'd gotten back he'd barely sat down before he'd run to the bathroom.

Dean had struggled to remain quiet, not wanting to wake his little brother from much needed rest. So he'd forced himself to be silent, despite the fact it hurt.

That had been at six. Now it was about seven.

Sam continued to comfort his brother as his brother continued to heave into the toilet. After a few seconds, Dean leaned back away from the toilet, leaning on Sam. He panted heavily, trying to breathe deeply.

Sam sighed quietly in relief. It seemed to be over at last…

Dean abruptly lurching forward to hurl again quickly and efficiently proved Sam wrong.

Sam shook his head and resumed what he'd been doing only seconds earlier.

He didn't even look up when he heard the soft fluttering of wings. Sam knew he'd show up.

"What happened?" Castiel demanded, hovering over the brothers.

"I don't know. I woke up about twenty minutes ago and found him like this. I don't know how long he's been up either."

Castiel said nothing in reply, just frowned in concern for his young friend.

"How'd you know to come?" Sam asked, though he already suspected the answer.

"I felt Dean's distress and came. I would've come sooner but was…unable to."

Sam, too distracted with his brother, missed the hesitation in the angel's voice.

"How long have you felt him?" Sam queried in a demanding tone.

"Maybe an hour."

Sam groaned at his brother's stupidity and stubbornness. How had he even managed to keep quiet that long?

Sam and Castiel fell silent.

Several minutes passed and the heaving didn't tone let up.

Watching his brother, Sam had a sudden thought.

"Cas, can you go get some chicken broth and crackers for Dean?" Sam requested, his eyes fixed on his brother.

"Chicken broth?" Castiel's voice was uncertain.

"Yes. And saltine crackers and 7-UP. It might not stay down long since he's been this way for an hour plus but we should have it on hand anyway. Just go to the supermarket across the street. Call me if you need help."

The angel nodded, though he was clearly still confused. With a flutter he departed.

Moments after Castiel left, Dean slumped back against Sam.

"Food really doesn't agree with me." Dean commented in a rough whisper.

Sam looked down sympathetically.

"What happened?"

"Left around five-thirty to grab a quick breakfast, came back and started puking my guts out."

Sam sighed.

"You should've called for me."

"You needed sleep. I know you haven't gotten any in the past few days."

Sam shook his head and was about to argue but stopped at the pleading look his brother sent him. Sam sighed but silently agreed.

"You think you're done?"

Dean nodded.

"Come on then. And don't you dare complain about chick flick moments Dean, you're wiped out and need someone to help you." Sam stated, lifting Dean up into a standing position and letting him lean against him.

Dean didn't protest and they made their way over to Dean's bed. Sam yanked the covers back and settled Dean in the bed. He sat down on his own and looked at his brother carefully.

Sam was in full out 'mother-hen mode' as Dean called it. He was assessing Dean's every move. He catalogued every wince Dean made. When he was through, he came out with the following.

Dean was sick.

Not from the ghost or whatever it was, but honestly sick. He had a fever and Sam knew Dean's throat hurt from the way Dean tried to avoid swallowing.

Stomach flu perhaps?

Sam was about to bring up the matter to Dean when his cell phone rang. Sam rolled his eyes and grabbed it.

"Get the broth whose container is shaped like a thermos." Sam said without even checking who it was.

"Sam there are many brands here. What do I get?"

Sam sighed.

"It doesn't matter."

At the store, Castiel nodded, grabbing a random one shaped like a thermos and dropping it in a cart. He had tapped into his vessel's knowledge to find out how to shop appropriately.

"Alright, you said saltine crackers. Why saltine?"

"They go easier on the stomach." Sam replied. Castiel nodded again and dumped a box into the cart.

"How much 7-UP do you want?"

"It doesn't really matter. Just grab a couple two-liter bottles and we'll be good."

Castiel nodded for the third time and put that in the cart as well.

"I have everything."

"Okay then go ahead and come back. See you soon. Oh and Cas? Don't forget to pay for those." Sam reminded before hanging up.

Castiel froze. It wasn't as if he didn't know he should pay, it was more the fact he wasn't exactly sure how to.

"I am unsure if I have enough currency Sam."

"Check Jimmy's pockets. He should have a wallet somewhere."

Castiel shifted uncomfortably.

"Look you'll do fine. I gotta go, bye!"

Sam shook his head as he hung up, a small amused smile on his face.

"Whuzz that about?" Dean mumbled sleepily. He was exhausted and just wanted to drift off.

"I sent Castiel out to get you something to eat. It'll be simple. I don't think we're going to go check out that hospital today." Sam commented with a smile.

"No I'll be fine. Just a few hours a rest."

"No Dean. You have a fever and you're dehydrated. Rest. We'll head out when you're honestly feeling better. The hospital will wait. You're no good to anyone if you're so sick you can't even move."

Dean glared. He was about to argue further but was stopped when Castiel suddenly appeared next to him.

"I hope this is what you wanted." He offered, holding out a bag to Sam.

Sam took it and quickly looked through it.

"This is good. Thanks Cas."

Castiel nodded and walked over to the window. He form solidified as he gazed out of it.

Sam meanwhile quickly poured a small cup of the 7-UP and gave it to Dean. Dean drank it down and gave a small grateful smile in Sam's direction.

"Think you can eat something?" Sam asked.

Dean shook his head.

"Sorry Sam but I don't want to risk it. Think I'll hold off for a bit."

"Alright."

Sam turned and caught sight of Castiel. He had a frown on his face and his head was tilted a bit to the side.

"What is it Cas? Is something wrong?"

Castiel seemed to start slightly.

"No. Nothing is wrong…"

Sam raised an eyebrow. He was not convinced.

Dean wasn't either.

"What is it Cas? Should we be worried?" Dean inquired, his voice rough from the sore throat.

Castiel turned and faced the brothers.

"There is no need to worry. There is a…presence out there. It does not seem to have the intent to harm though."

Sam eyed Castiel warily but Dean nodded. Cleary his angel's assurance was all he needed.

Sam sighed, vowing silently to investigate for himself later.

"I'm going to go rent us another night." Sam stated, grabbing the credit card.

Dean rolled his eyes at his brother as he left, knowing exactly what Sam was doing.

"Sam does not trust me." Castiel stated.

"Sure he does. He just gets really mother hen-ish whenever I'm sick. More so than I do. He just wants to check things out for himself."

Castiel nodded and walked to Dean's side.

"This…sickness. Do you think it's part of what the town's getting?"

Dean went silent.

"I don't know."

Nor did he want to think about it. So far there had been no survivors.

Was he next?

* * *

**Whew! That was long. And ominous ending, no? Let me know what you think in a review please!**

**Eminnis**


	5. Author's Note hopefully the last

Hi all! Yeah, I'm posting more author's notes than story..blech. I hate it. But I've just hit a total writer's block the past several months. I'm just now starting to get back into some of my stories. I honestly think I am this time.

But the big question is: Should I continue?

I know it's been ages. So is anyone even interested? Please PM me or review or something to let me know.

Thanks,

Eminnis


	6. Ghostly Encounters

**Thanks for all the encouraging reviews! They got me to get this next chapter out. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Ghostly Encounters**

The next day Dean felt much better. Well enough to gripe and complain about being hovered over. Sam honestly couldn't count how many times he had been called a girl in the past 12 hours.

Currently the brothers were arguing heatedly while Castiel watched. His eyes flicked back and forth between the two like he was watching a tennis match.

"Come on Sam!"

"No Dean! You still have a fever and I _know_ you don't feel well."

"So?" Dean demanded sharply.

"So don't run yourself down Dean!" Sam exclaimed, clearly exasperated.

Exactly how many times had he had to go through this with his brother? More than he could count. As far idiocy in the family went, Dean definitely won; a fact proven many times over when he would push himself too hard.

Dean glared at Sam and Sam rolled his eyes. He refused to budge on the matter.

Castiel's gaze continued to dart from brother to brother.

Dean was unnerved by Castiel's constant change of focus. Eventually he snapped and turned to him.

"What is it Cas?" he asked sharply.

Castiel turned his head to face Dean. A comical look of confusion that Dean didn't buy for one second crossed Castiel's face.

"It's obvious you want to say something Cas. Now what is it?"

Castiel cleared his throat.

"I believe Dean is right-"

"Score one for the Master!"

"-however Sam is also correct."

"See? The angel's agreeing with me Dean."

"He is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Enough!"

The brothers looked over at Castiel in surprise.

"I propose a compromise. Sam, you and Dean will go look at the hospital. Dean, the moment you feel unwell you will tell Sam immediately and he can act accordingly."

Sam and Dean looked at each other. Sam shrugged.

"Sounds fine to me. Dean?"

Dean glared at Sam but nodded.

"But I'm driving." Dean snapped, heading to the bathroom to change into something more suitable for looking around in old dusty houses.

Sam shook his head and headed out to the car.

**~AshesAshesWeAllFallDown~**

Sam watched as Dean carefully scouted the area.

His brother still didn't look that good. He would sway a bit sometimes and he was pale.

Sam could have called Dean out on it, made him go back to the hotel room, but they'd just gotten here and Sam wanted to find what was going on just as much as his brother did.

"Sam!" Dean called.

Sam went to his brother's side immediately.

"What is it?"

Dean pointed.

"That familiar to you?"

Sam studied the symbol etched into the concrete.

"It looks Enochian. We should ask Castiel about it. Castiel?"

No answer. Dean sighed.

"Cas! Get your feathery butt down here please!"

"What is it?"

Dean turned to find Castiel staring at him expectantly. Dean motioned to the symbol and Castiel frowned.

Castiel walked closer to it and examined it. He seemed confused. After a few minutes, he stepped back.

"It means warning. Stay away."

"How old is it?"

"Centuries, maybe. I can't tell for sure."

"It was done in cement. It had to have been done when the cement was still wet, so that'd put it at about 100 years old."

"That seems likely." Castiel agreed.

Sam sighed.

"So it's warning us…against what?"

Dean was about to reply when a sound interrupted him.

"What was that?"

Sam frowned, listening intently. He heard it too. A groan…it sounded human. It was coming from inside the hospital.

"Let's check it out. That is if you're up to it?" Sam looked at Dean imploringly.

"I'm fine. Let's go." Dean replied snippily.

The brothers ventured into the hospital, followed by Castiel.

After several minutes of searching they came up with nothing. All that was left was cobwebs and dirt.

"Maybe we were hearing things." Castiel suggested.

Dean shook his head. He'd heard someone, he knew he did…

"Dean. Do you hear that?" Sam had gone still, his eyes were wide.

Dean listened hard and then he heard it too.

A little ways away, a song sounded.

"_Ring around the rosie, a pocket full of posies. Ashes, ashes, we all fall down."_

"Is someone in here?" Sam called out.

The singing got louder.

"_A pocket full of posies. Ashes, ashes, we all fall down."_

"Sam. Dean. Perhaps we should leave."

Dean and Sam seemed deaf to Castiel's warning.

"It sounds like a child…" Dean murmured.

Sam nodded in agreement. The singing got louder.

"_Ring around the rosie, a pocket full of posies…"_

The lights flickered.

And then the child's voice boomed through the room.

"_RING AROUND THE ROSIE, A POCKET FULL OF POSIES, ASHES, ASHES, WE ALL FALL DOWN!"_

Wind ripped through the room. It howled furiously in time with the ghostly song. The voice grew louder, reverberating through the room, shaking the walls.

Castiel was confused. Why were the brothers just standing there?

"Dean! Sam! We should leave, now!"

It was almost like they were hypnotized…

The brothers remained transfixed on the voice and a figure that was now flickering in and out of view.

At last the image solidified. A young girl stood there, perhaps around the age of seven or eight. She wore a black dress with a black velvet ribbon in her hair.

Her eyes were murderous. Pitch black, they stared darkly at anything they could reach.

The girl glared at Castiel and he found himself thrown back into a wall.

Castiel jumped up in time to see her advance on Dean. She reached out a ghostly hand.

"Mine." She hissed. The sweet adorable voice that had sung the song was gone.

Castiel flung out with his grace and quickly knocked the ghost away from Dean.

"We're leaving."

Castiel clamped down a hand on both of the Winchesters' shoulders and took off.

They arrived back at the hotel room and Castiel released his grip.

Sam blinked.

"What?"

Castiel didn't answer, instead observing Dean. He was quiet. He still stared straight ahead. His gaze was blank.

"Dean." Castiel frowned when Dean didn't respond.

"Dean? Come on man, talk to me here." Sam shook his brother gently.

"Dean Winchester. You will wake up. Now." Castiel ordered. He reached out with his grace and gave the mortal's system a shock.

Instantly, Dean blinked.

"What the—?"

"Hey, Dean, look at me. Are you okay?"

Dean's eyes finally met Sam's.

"Yeah. No. I don't know. I'm tired. Think I need to go lie down."

Dean started to walk away but he stumbled. Sam caught him and helped him over to the bed.

"Not a chick Sammy." Dean grumbled.

"Shut up."

Dean lost consciousness as soon as his head hit the pillow.

"Cas, what happened?" Sam asked quietly.

"The ghost appeared and entranced you and your brother. I teleported us away."

Sam sighed and nodded.

"I'll have to do some research on this." He muttered, walking over to the computer and sitting down.

Castiel stood for a moment, unsure of what he was to do.

The decision was made for him when Castiel felt something tugging at his mind, attempting to get his attention.

It was that same strange entity that had been hanging around the past few days. The one Castiel couldn't put his finger on. It was familiar…yet completely foreign at the same time.

The insistence increased and Castiel sighed before calmly teleporting away.

He arrived ten miles away from the Winchesters.

"Who are you?" Castiel demanded.

There wasn't a response.

Castiel glared into the forest.

"What do you want?"

Again, no response.

Castiel sighed heavily.

"Fine. Don't speak. But leave the Winchesters alone. If I feel your presence again, I will not hesitate to kill you.

Castiel vanished and the person in the dark laughed softly.

"Like you could, angel, like you could."

The figure vanished, leaving the forest peaceful once more.

* * *

**And the mystery guy is still hanging around...I'm curious. Any guesses as to who it is?**

**Reviews=Happy Author=More Chapters=(hopefully) More reviews and the cycle starts over again!**

**Eminnis**


	7. Raging

***lowers eyes in shame***

**I have no excuse for not updating this quicker...I've had the chapter done for weeks. I only held off because I wanted to update a couple stories at the same time.**

**Well that was the bad news, the good news is:**

**Summer's here! S****o I'm hoping to be able to update sooner now. I swear I will never hold off again if I have the chapter done. **

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter and thanks to my awesome beta IAmCastiel for checking it over! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Raging**

Dean was warm. He was more than warm, he was hot. Unbearably so.

He gasped, thrashing desperately. His legs tangled in something, he was being held down.

A soft voice in his ear, telling him to rest, to calm down.

Dean gave a tremulous groan and forced his eyes open. He shut them immediately, the light blinding him. He swallowed and his throat erupted in fiery flames.

The voice again. Soft and quiet, soothing. A hand on his neck, turning him over. More soft words.

Then a deliciously cool cloth touched his flaming skin. The voice spoke once more and somehow Dean understood it was reassuring him.

Dean allowed it to lull him back into a fitful sleep.

**~AshesAshesWeAllFallDown~**

Sam had gotten several hours of research done and he'd come up with nothing. No leads, no reasons for this to be happening.

Dean hadn't woken yet. Sam gazed over at his brother and frowned when he noticed how restless Dean was. His brother tossed and turned in the bed, the sheets tangling up his legs.

Sam got up and walked over to Dean. He knelt down next to the bed and put a hand on his brother's shoulder.

Sam pulled back instantly with a hiss of shock. Dean's skin was hot and feverish. A sheen of sweat covered Dean and he panted harshly.

When Dean began to thrash wildly, Sam braced his arms on his brother's shoulders and bore down. Dean struggled but Sam refused to budge.

"No, Dean. It's okay. It's just me. Calm down Dean, you're going to hurt yourself."

His brother gave a pitiful groan followed by a whimper of pain.

Sam released Dean and walked to the bathroom. He collected a washcloth and the bucket of ice. He filled the bucket of ice with water and made his way back to his brother.

Sam gently turned his brother onto his side and put a hand on his shoulder to steady him. Sam then dipped the cloth into the chilly water and laid it on the back of Dean's neck.

Dean melted into Sam's grip, going slack.

"You're okay Dean. You'll be fine. Just rest. I knew you shouldn't have gone out today. But of course you were just an idiot and insisted. Well, nothing we can do about it now. Just sleep."

Dean at least obeyed _that_ order. He was out in a few minutes.

Sam kept the cloth on his neck, occasionally flipping it to the cooler side. When it became too warm, Sam dipped it in the water again, repeating the process with various areas of Dean's face and torso.

Sam continued until early evening, when Dean's fever finally broke. Sam was relieved; if it had gone on any longer Sam would've taken Dean to the hospital. The past few hours and been stressful and Sam was exhausted. He was still apprehensive of what was to come.

Dean was resting peacefully now. Sam got to his feet and grabbed the car keys. He locked the motel room behind him; leaving a note for Dean should he wake.

Sam went down to the diner in town. He ordered some soup for Dean and a salad for himself. There was one up side to Dean being sick at least. When Dean was sick, he couldn't tease Sam about eating healthy.

Sam arrived back at the motel half an hour later. He entered and heard the shower going. Sam gave a small smile in relief. At least Dean was strong enough to take a shower.

Ten minutes later the shower turned off and five minutes from then Dean stepped out. Sam looked up and then pointed to the bag on the table.

Dean grabbed it and sat down on the sofa next to Sam. He wrinkled his nose in disgust when he saw what was in the bag.

"Soup? Seriously dude?"

Sam rolled his eyes, choosing not to even bother responding to that.

Dean huffed but ate nonetheless. He was starved and the soup wasn't that bad. It was beef.

"Thanks, Sam."

Sam glanced over.

"For?"

Dean grunted. Of course Sam couldn't just let it be. Dean knew Sam knew very well what Dean was talking about.

"Thank you for the food and…taking care of me."

Sam grinned.

"You're welcome, Dean. You know you don't always have to be the older brother. I'm not an invalid."

Dean sighed.

"I know Sammy. Just…never mind. Too close to a chick flick. Let's just watch the game."

Sam nodded.

Hours later would see the Winchester boys asleep. Dean's head lolled back against the sofa and Sam's eyes were closed, his breathing was even.

The moment was calm.

That is until there was a loud crash and something fell to the floor in a heap. The something had landed on a table and the table splintered beneath its weight.

Sam jolted awake and jumped to his feet, his eyes scanning the room and his hand instantly on his gun.

He relaxed minutely when he recognized who it was.

Then he panicked again when he realized he recognized who it was. And that that person was covered in blood.

Sam rushed over to the now still figure. He glanced back to see Dean had woken and was staring at he and the person in shock.

The man was turned over onto his stomach, but it didn't matter. Neither Sam nor Dean needed to see his face.

The tan trench coat stained dark red with blood was all they needed to see to know exactly who it was.

**~AshesAshesWeAllFallDown~**

"Cas!" Dean exclaimed. He moved to get to his feet and had started to walk over to them when he abruptly lurched, falling forward.

Sam leapt to his feet again, swearing as he caught his brother.

"Hang on Dean. Go lay down. I'll take care of him."

Dean groaned softly. They did not need this. Not only was there a possibility that a freaky ghost was wrecking his system, now Castiel was hurt. Even though he was Falling, it still took a lot to hurt the angel.

Dean watched, eyes glistening and bright with worry (and, quite frankly, fever), as Sam rolled Castiel over onto his back.

There was so much blood Dean was afraid his friend wouldn't make it. Angel or no.

"Cas. Come on Cas, wake up." Sam persisted, gently slapping Castiel's face. It was the only part of the angel that didn't have any blood on it.

Castiel groaned, blinking slowly as he at last became aware of his surroundings.

"Sam." He gasped out.

"Yeah Cas, I'm right here. Dean's over on the bed. Fever again. What happened?"

Castiel couldn't answer. He was weakened and pain wracked his body in bursts.

"P-protection." He gasped again.

Sam frowned in confusion.

"Don't worry Cas, we've got the place salted-"

Sam broke off when he saw Castiel shaking his head.

"Door."

Sam was hesitant. He glanced at Dean nervously. He wasn't sure if he should obey the angel or not.

Dean seemed to deliberate for a moment before giving a small nod. Sam returned the nod and got Castiel to his feet. He helped the wounded angel to the door.

Castiel quickly dipped his hand in some of his blood and started to draw quickly on the door. It was a complicated pattern of lines and swirls and Sam wasn't sure what language it was. It didn't look Enochian…

Castiel finished and collapsed back into Sam. Sam started to bring the angel to the couch but the reproachful look in Dean's eyes had him stopping. Sam cursed himself mentally.

Of course Castiel would need something more than a sofa. The guy was practically bleeding out all over Sam!

Sam settled Castiel down on his bed and went to get the first aid kit. When he returned Dean had managed to get the angel out of the coat and shirt.

Sam huffed in relief when he saw Castiel wasn't as bad as it seemed. Just a particularly deep cut along Castiel's side.

"Cas, what happened?" Sam asked again.

"I was…caught off guard." Castiel coughed wetly, a grimace passing over his face.

"Who, Cas?" Sam demanded.

"Sam!" Dean shot his brother a look that spoke volumes.

Sam frowned, but obliged and let Castiel be.

He cleaned Castiel up and sighed.

"Both of you, get some sleep. I'm gonna put some better protection on the room."

"Be careful." Castiel sounded tired.

Sam nodded and glanced back in worry once more before turning and leaving.

**~AshesAshesWeAllFallDown~**

He growled in frustration. Darn Castiel…darn him as much the angel could be darned! His cover had almost been blown! If he'd just been on guard…

He angrily kicked a tree.

His hand had almost been forced. Had Castiel not escaped…

He gave a shout of rage, furious with the wayward angel. Perhaps it would be better to simply let the angel die!

No, part of him thought, recoiling at the notion he could have been too late. He must stay alive.

Because if Castiel had died and he revealed himself to the Winchesters afterwards it would all go straight down the toilet!

They would instantly blame him. He'd be thrown out immediately…

He shook his head. That _could __**not**_ happen. The Winchesters had to accept him. It was vital for his plan to work.

He sighed wearily. He'd have to keep a better eye on that angel, keep him safe…

There was no other choice

**~AshesAshesWeAllFallDown~**

Sam returned later that night. He was met with the sight of both his brother and Castiel sleeping soundly.

Sam gave a long suffering sigh and resigned himself to his fate on the too short sofa.

…or maybe the floor. The floor sounded good too.

Either way, Sam was exhausted. He needed sleep desperately.

Praying his brother would sleep until morning, Sam stretched out on the floor, shut his eyes, and drifted off.

All was silent.

Then a soft rustle. The door handle jiggled slightly.

Sam stirred, and the noise ceased. Sam rolled over and sank back into sleep.

The handle jiggled again.

The lock clicked, and the door quietly opened.

Eyes flashed in the darkness and a shadow prowled forth.

* * *

**I still love hearing your suggestions about who the mystery guy is, so please feel free to submit them! Hopefully in a review! Please review!**

**Eminnis**


	8. Dangerous Game

**Happy Holidays everyone! Here's a holiday gift for you! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Six: Dangerous Game**

The shadow was silent as it journeyed to the far bed that Castiel rested on, carefully avoiding the slumbering giant lying on the floor.

It crept up onto the bed and slid over the bedspread. It slipped up closer to the still angel. Once it reached the angel's side, the shadow stopped.

For a long while the shadow simply sat there, its narrow eyes flashing a brilliant violet in the darkness.

Yes…there was its prey. This angel was the reason for the shadow's presence here.

_A regal figure stood staring down at the creature. Its shadow was the only mark of black against an expanse of white._

"_You must find the angel Castiel and destroy him. Do you understand?"_

_The shadow seemed to communicate with the figure despite having made not a sound or a movement._

"_I don't care how you destroy him. But I will not have him interfering with my plans anymore. You will only be released if you __**destroy **__him. Is that understood?"_

_The shadow nodded._

"_Oh and if you managed to bring Dean and Sam Winchester to me, I'll throw in a bonus for you._

_Another nod and then the shadow slipped away and down to the mortal world._

_Zachariah watched it descend with a smirk._

The shadow gazed down at the sleeping angel. How it longed to simply take the angel for itself. Alas, that would never come to be. If it wanted its freedom, Castiel must be destroyed. Zachariah was very adamant on that point.

The shadow stared a moment more before slithering over the sleeping form. It fitted itself nicely over the angel and sank into the angel's body.

Castiel shifted in his sleep and a shudder ran through him. A soft whimper left his mouth. He curled in on himself and became still. Silence filled the room.

**~AshesAshesWeAllFallDown~**

Sam groaned tiredly as he awoke from restless dreams. He rubbed a hand over his face tiredly. The last few days had been draining on him and he was ready for this entire ordeal to be over.

He rose to his feet and winced as his back protested the movement with vehemence. That was the _last_ time he would sleep on the floor. He'd take his chances with the couch next time.

Sam looked over to his brother. Dean was still dead to the world. His fever appeared to have vanished completely leaving Dean without the bright red flush that had colored his skin the previous day. Dean was nowhere near recovered though. The sickness had left Dean exhausted. It showed on Dean's face even as he slept. Sam smiled fondly at his brother, who was currently the picture of innocence.

Dean was sprawled out on the bed. The sheets and blankets tangled through his legs and a line of drool clung from his mouth to the sheets.

Sam grimaced at the last part. But what could he say? That was just Dean. Sam loved the dolt no matter how much he drove him up the wall.

Sam turned his attention to the other occupant of the room. Castiel was still, curled up in the fetal position.

Both were adorable in their own separate ways. And both were in danger. Being in this town was dangerous, Sam could feel it. He frowned and tried to come up with a course of action. After a few moments he groaned softly to himself as his mind supplied him with one. He was about to pull a potentially dangerous and insane move that would ultimately undermine yesterday's thought about idiocy.

Sam grabbed the keys to the Impala and scribbled a note, leaving it next to Dean.

He headed out to the car and drove to the old hospital. He stepped out of the vehicle and grabbed his gun which was loaded up with salt. He had to end this today. No exceptions. Sam inhaled deeply and stepped into the building.

Unlike the previous day, it was silent and still.

"Hello?" Sam's voice held a slight hint of nervousness in it. He swallowed and called out again.

"Hello? Excuse me, are you here?"

Sam frowned. Where had the ghost gone?

"_We all fall down…_"

Sam spun around to find the little girl staring at him with soulless obsidian eyes.

"Hi."

The girl stared at him silently and Sam felt a shiver run down his spine. He steeled his nerves and spoke again.

"It's you hurting the town, isn't it? Why? Did you die here? What happened? Did something hurt you?"

The girl stiffened at the last line and realization washed over Sam.

"Did…did some_one_ hurt you?"

The girl's black eyes widened then narrowed. Her small frame visibly shook and Sam could feel the hatred coming off of her in waves. Sam cringed and then the girl's anger suddenly vanished. Tears filled her eyes and her mouth opened.

"_Daddy, Mommy! Help me!_"

Loud wailing filled the room. Wind picked up and Sam could hear other voices now.

"_Holly! No, let me go! Holly!_" A woman screamed.

"_I'm afraid not Madame. Your daughter is unwell you see._" A male voice answered her.

"_But she was getting better! Let me see her now! Holly!_"

"_Mommy!_"

"_**Do not interfere!**_"

A loud shriek filled the room. The wind picked up again and suddenly the girl was right up close to him. She hissed at him and her eyes flashed murderously.

Sam was frozen. The girl stared at him for a moment. Her song filled the room again.

"_Ring around the rosie, a pocket full of posies. Ashes, ashes, we all fall down!_"

The girl was less than an inch away from him when abruptly she stopped. She stared at him for a long moment.

"_Your brother. He'll soon be mine._"

A disturbing grin grew across her face. She laughed and then in the next second she vanished. The wind died down and the song stopped. It was as if she'd never been there.

Sam gasped for air like a man held underwater. He trembled and made his way out to the Impala on shaky legs.

Sam sat silently in the driver's seat. After several minutes he started up the car and pulled away. Something good had come of this trip. He had a name to work with now.

**~AshesAshesWeAllFallDown~**

Sam burst into the hotel room, waking Dean who leapt up with a start.

"Sam? Where have you been?"

"The hospital."

Sam was already grabbing his laptop and heading into research mode.

"You went on your own? Are you crazy?!"

"Maybe I am…" Sam muttered in reply, not once looking up.

"Damn right you are!" Dean grumbled under his breath about stupid little brothers always getting themselves hurt. He wandered over to the bed next to him.

"Cas. Cas, wake up." Dean lightly shook the angel's shoulder but received no reaction.

"He looks better." Dean remarked. Sam looked up.

"Yeah, guess the angel healing finally kicked in."

Dean grunted in response and headed to the bathroom. He emerged several minutes later, yawning and stretching.

"So what happened? You look spooked."

"The little girl showed up again. There were these loud voices and I heard a woman pleading for someone named Holly. I'm guessing that's the girl's name. I think someone hurt her." Sam replied while keeping his eyes glued to the laptop.

Dean shrugged and tried to wake Castiel again.

"Cas, wake up man. Sammy's found something out about the creepy kid."

Castiel didn't stir.

"Sam, you sure he's okay?"

Sam looked up with a frown. He watched as his brother prodded Castiel's shoulder again and the frown deepened. He stood from his seat and went to Dean's side.

"Castiel? You in there?"

Castiel shifted and the brothers let out sighs of relief. That relief was dashed only a moment later as Castiel's eyes opened.

They shone a luminous violet. A smirk slid onto Castiel's face.

"Hello, Sam and Dean Winchester. Welcome to the game."


	9. Notice

Hello all,

I know it's been a long time since any of my stories have been updated, what can I say life got in the way plus a serious case of writer's block. I've changed my views on quite a few things and many of my stories are going to be taken down and completely redone. Anything that is in first person (with the exception of short one-shots) will be redone into third person. I'm not sure when/how fast this will occur, but I'm hoping to have everything at least started by August. If you're still reading, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy the re-writes.

Eminnis


End file.
